Flock Meets Force
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: What if Daniel was actually part of the flock? What if he thought they were dead?  What if they returned? Well now all of these questions and more will be answered!  Hope you like it!
1. Daniel's Memories

**Flock meets force**

_Disclamier~ read my profile do you realy think a teenager could own Voltron? And Maximum ride is 100% James Patterson's idea that genus..._

_Daniel and Max~...she dosent own us_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniels pov~<strong>

**four years ago~**

"Run Daniel RUN!" I mentlely commaneded myself I had to I couldent let them catch us if they do its all over. I sped up repositining Ami in my arms. and ran faster they were right behind us And I would rather die than go back to that place.  
>that horrable place...<p>

I looked to the right to see Max and the others running beside me "Good" I thought "No one has been caught...we just might make it We just might make it..."

* * *

><p>"DANIEL WAKE UP!" Lance shouted at me I yelled shot up and fell out my desk<p>

"Im awake" I said dizzily "sorry..."

Larmina giggled as I stood back up "Owww" I muttered "My poor back" I sat back in my seat and lance rolled his eyes

"Anyway" Lance started "the arusi-"

I blocked him out wishing I was out side..I wanted to fly to get away...I hated small spaces I always had...I wanted to get away...It was olny a matter of time before they found me again so i had to run...becuse i was never going back...

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo Do you like it was it bad?...good?...please tell me!<em>

Btw...**IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF MAXIMUM RIDE YOU ARE NUTS SO FIND HER BOOKS AND READ THEM!**


	2. Max's Memories

**Flock Meets Force**

_Disclamer...Realy?_  
><em>this takes place after "the Goast In The Lion" and "Max"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Max Pov~<strong>

I was on the couch watching tv. Random Imiguises flashed across the screen I ignored them I was thinking back to the memories...the memories of them...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~<strong>

**Four years ago~**

The flock was sitting all around the living room we found...  
>(yeah found...)<p>

"Jeb?" I asked my ten year old self shinking back in fear "What are we going to do? Please...I DONT WANNA GO BACK!" I burst into tears sobbing like crazy the rest of us Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, And Angel were sitting on the couch...They were looking us I collapsed onto the floor

then shot up as I heard Runing And shouting. A Kid around my age Ran in Shut the door and slid down

"Who Are you?" I asked. he jumped His dark black hair shot strait up and his Violet eyes widened in fear

"I-Im 17.9207 PLEASE DON'T TAKE US BACK!"

"Us...?" Jeb and I asked.

He srunk back took of his blue backpack and brought out a little two year old kid...it was a girl with curly blonde hair blue eyes...amd the scariest thing...she looked just like Angel...

"But this is Ami...Amibell Rider at least thats what I call her...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end~<strong>

My thoughts were interupted when We Got a call from the Galicly Alliance.

I Turned on the HoloPhone "Whats up." I asked as I saw My mom appear on the screen.

After we recued her last year she got a job at the Galicly Alliance She was the the new head...

The flock gathered around the HoloPhone

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, Angel, and Total...

You have been officialy invited to Planet Arus. To help the pepole rebuild there cities and to help rebuild the Galixcly Alliance...

I smiled "Hmmmm..." I said to the flock "Guys What do you think?"

They all nodded and and said yes...

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo? Do you like it? I finialy got out of my wrighters funk...(YAY!)<em>

_Lol...Soooooo anyway I stuck on power I need Help..._

_Sooooo Cheak out my new poll!_

**And lastly...REWIEW! **


	3. Running and Jumping

**Flock Meets Force**

_Disclaimer~ look I am olny 13...I DONT OWN VOLTRON FORE OR MAXIMUM RIDE!_

_Back to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniels Pov~<strong>

As soon as the class was over I shot up and ran out. Man I hated small spaces ever since the lab...that cold evil lab...

"NO!" I Mentaly scolded myself "don't go Rider you got away and now your safe..."

I didint stop running till I came to a small cottage. I went inside

"Ami?" I called "where are you?"

"BOO!" I jumped as a small girl around seven jumped down from the cealing.

"AMI!" I cried "DONT DO THAT YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry Danny but I missed you and wanted to surprise you!" she said loveingly

She leaped into my arms. I had to smile. I could never stay mad at her for long she was my baby. I litarly raised her. I held her tighter

"Ami...?" I muttered "wanna go flying?" I said while digging out my mask.

**(AN, think of robins domino mask from teen titans or young justice)**

"OF COURSE DANNY!" she exclamied she put on her mask "LETS GO!" she sreiked with excitment dragging me out the door.

We then ran tward a cliff located by our little house and jumped.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo do you like it? hope you do. Lately I've been having creative blockers<em>

**CURSE YOU WRITERS FUNK!**

** Review?**

** Please?**

**And if you can help me on Power Im stuck!**

**Again...**

**CURSE YOU WRITERS FUNK!**


	4. Introouductions and Reconition

**Flock meets force**

_Disclaimer~ Really you have gotta be kidding me..._

_and to you grammeriacs_ **I DO SPELL CHECK SO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!**

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's Pov~<strong>

I fell twards the ground not worring about my safty cuse in the next moment My pure Black wings erupted from my back through two secert oppinings on my black shirt.

Ami's angel white wings shot out from her back. her yellow shirt had two slits in the back too let her wings out.

We soared high and low preforming tricks and death defying stunts. Tiwsting And twirling Zigging and Zagging laughfter escaping our lips. I looked over at Ami she was having such a wonderful time and I wished that she would never be found...that we would never be found...

I felt at peace this was the olny good thing that came out of the lab...our wings...I thought to all of the tests and expermints. I remembered running from the Erasers and flyboys, yet olny one outsider knew about us. And I was dertermened to keep it that way.

I looked down at my watch_..."Oh snart_..." I thought _"its aleady five pm? But I left at one._ I groaned

_"Ami"_ I thought _"time to go home"_

_"Awwww!"_ the seven year old mentally groaned_ "But I wanna keep flying!"_

_"Ami its five...and Aunt Sarah will be worried about you!"_

_"WHAT? HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN OUT HERE?_" she sreamed...well as loud as you can scream while coumanicating telapathicly whitch was still pretty loud.

We flew back to the house and said our goodbyes. I Then hugged her and ran back to the castle.

I didint want to go back ,but I had to the reception was tonight and the repersintives were comming

I wondered who the repersentives were...

* * *

><p><strong>Max Pov~<strong>

"WERE HERE!" Angel screamed the ship after what seemed like days landed on planet Arus.

five Aldults and two teenagers came twards us as we left that horrifingly small ship. tall blonde woman came up to us her smile reaching her bright green eyes the crown on her head idintified her as princess Allura.

"Hello I am princess Allura. this is Commander Keith," she gestered to a tall man with black hair and startiling blue eyes,

"Lance", a man with brown hair and hazel eyes and a jacket over his red flight suit bowed dramitalicaly making a face to wear I had to laugh.

"Pidge", a person withh brown hair glasses and green eyes waved he looked like he was no older than the teens behind the force

"And Hunk", a big well musled man also with brown hair and green eyes flashed us a smile "Nice to meet you miss...ummm?"

"Max" I cut him off "and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel...and if you call me miss again your going to regret it."

then at that moment a third teen ran up from nowhere orange claws covering his feet and hands his wind blown black hair sticking up everywere and his violet eyes widened as he saw us...

I felt my heart skip a beat "D-Daniel?" I asked

"Max..." The kid said confirming he was Daniel

fang shot me a look then saw Him he went in to a coughing fit "CROW!"

the boy froze stiffing as the others stared at him "Ohhh Snart..." he groaned he then ran away with a super sonic burst of speed.

"Daniel!" the two other teens cried a girl with red hair in a pony tail and a headpeice her blue eyes burning whith anger she stormed up to me "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW IN VOLTRON DO YOU KNOW AND DANIEL BETTER YET-"

"Larmina!" the other kid saidas he put a hand on her sholder he had brown skin like nudges and hazel eyes "Calm down"

"Vince..." larmina practly grolwed "HANDS OFF!" he nearly fell twice as he scrambled to get away he shot me a look saying "Good luck hope you survive"

she then rolled her eyes and glared at me "When i get back you are going to talk!" Larmina said angerly she then ran off in to the woods to find Daniel...

* * *

><p><strong>wow probably my longest chappie ever...well at least the writers funk is gone<strong>

**(THANKS ANN.Z YOU SCARED IT AWAY! I will now be forever indepeted to you**

**well its two am and i gotta go night!**

_Press the button you know you wanna..._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	5. How And Why?

**Flock meets force**

_disclaimer...Does the word DISclaimer mean any thing to you?_

_no Idea on how I came up with this _

_"Ittalicas" = thoughts... "Please REVIEW!" _

**by the way shifters are Robots that can shift in to anything they want to. not in maximum ride books. THE SHIFTERS ARE MY IDEA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's pov~<strong>

I gasped

_"There alive? There ALIVE?"_ I shook my head _"No they had to be dead. they dissipeared a long time ago...they have to be shifters and there after me there after us..."_

I ran faster than ever

_"Run Daniel RUN! There after you!"_

I spun around no one was there but I wasent going to let my gard down the last time I did?...well it wasent pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK*<strong>  
><strong>Four years ago<strong>

_"Run Daniel RUN!"_ I mentlely commaneded myself I had to I couldent let them catch us if they do its all over.

I sped up repositining Ami in my arms. and ran faster they were right behind us And I would rather die than go back...back to that place. that horrable place...

I looked to the right to see Max and the others running beside me

_"Good"_ I thought _"No one has been caught...we just might make it We just might make it..."_

Max then screamed as she was shot down along with the rest of the flock.

I gasped in horror. "MAX!" and ran twards them.

then Max yelled at me.

"DANIEL NO GO! WE WILL BE ALRIGHT THEY OLNY WANT YOU AND AMI! TAKE HER AND GO!"

"MAX NO WERE NOT LEAVING YOU-" I started but then Fang broke his usual silence.

"CROW GO TAKE BIRDIE AND FLY! FLY AWAY WE WILL MEET UP WE WILL BE OK BUT WE NEED YOU TO FLY! FLY AWAY!"

I knew then I had to go. I felt tears fall down my face

"I-I'll come back" I wispered then shouted" I WILL FIND YOU!"

I then ran twards the cliff and jumped letting my solid black wings erupt from my back.  
>I then flew at super sonic speeds as I heard the erasers circle arund my friends trapping them.<p>

I wispered a promise "I will come back I will find you and If I don't I will never froget you."

I then let the clowds cover me and dissipeared in to nothingness

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

><p>I felt tears falling from my eyes. sobs were escaping me as I ran twards her house...my Mom's house.<p>

I burst inside stardling Ami and my Mom. Ami noticed my tears.

"Daniel whats wrong? are you alright?..."

I held back a sob and cried "Shifters! Shifters! there back they found me! and they"

"Daniel" Ami demanded "Who are they this time? you never cry over shifters!"

I sobbed and then wispered... "The Flock..."

Ami gassped looking shocked.

She then harened her gaze and grabbed her bag.

I felt my mom squeeze me tight and wispered

"Go...Daniel I'll be ok. just visit sometime ok?"

I nodded fearing I would puke if I attempted words.

Then Ami and I ran outside putting on our masks as we Launched ourselves off the cliff spreading out our wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's pov<strong>

Daniel...Daniel...he was alive.

why did he run though?

why from us?

I shot fang and the flock a look. they understood what it ment immitatitally.

I turned my head to the force they were shocked frozen even.

then they snapped out of it and they started to run after him.

"STOP!" I yelled "HE RAN FROM US HE THINKS WERE DEAD WE NEED TO MAKE HIM KNOW WERE NOT"

they froze and keith nodded I smiled and thought

_"Oh their reactiancs are going to be priceless"_

"up and away!" I yelled

then I jumped about ten feet in the air and spread my wings

Then Fang

Then Iggy

Then Nudge

Then Gassy

Then Angel

Then Total

I was right they gasped eyes widened and some of the force looked close to fainting.

Pidge though got a scientest look in his eyes. but it wasent a mad scientest look it was a

(HOW-IN-VOLTRON-CAN-THEY-FLY-THE-HUMAN-BODY-IS'NT-DESIGHNED-FOR-WINGS-THOSE-SHOULD-RIP-THEIR-BACKS-TO-SHREADS-AND-WITH-THAT-SAID-HOW-DOES-A-DOG-HAVE-WINGS?)

Look...still priceless though

And we then took off after Daniel...

Why did he run?...why?

we were scanning the forest when I saw him it was just a shadow in the sky. but it was all I needed

I shouted

"He's in the air Fly!"

we then soared after him he froze and so did the figure next to him...

"Daniel Ami!" I said in joy

they then spun around Revealing them a 14 year old boy with black hair and a mask.

and a little girl about seven with curly blond hair and also with a mask.

the girl stiffened and growled

"Crow your right those shifter monsters did take their forms"

I widened my eyes in shock_ why did she call us shifters...what is a Shifter? _

"And I'm guessing that you won't leave us alone?" Crow said "Well then Birdie guess were going to fight for our peace."

they then charged us Daniel (Crow) took on Me Fang and Iggy

And Ami (Birdie) took on the rest. we fought with everything we had but they were smarter faster and stronger.

Ami (birdie) had Angel Nudge And Gassy defeated with eight blows and Daniel (Crow) was slowly winning

"DANIEL" I cried "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? ITS ME MAX!"

He delt another punch taking down Iggy

"Your not Max" he growled "Shes dead your all dead your just yet another shifter who wants to take us back...AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HERE IS SOME NEWS FOR YOU!"

he just took down Fang but he then flew twards him gave him a safe landing like Ami did to the others

"WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK WE ARE OUR OWN PEPOLE AND WE WON'T BE YOUR LAB KIDS EVER AGAIN!"

He then delt a punch to a pressure point I had no Idea about and I felt the world spin and I fell but then he caught me.

"But I have to admit very good desciuses"

then everything went black...

* * *

><p>Sooo how is it<p>

do you like it?

wow longest chappie ever!

**OMG!**

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO DANIEL **

**AND WHAT ABOUT MAX!**

_if you wanna know..._

_then..._

**REVIEW!**


	6. Through Her Eyes

**Flock meets force**

**Disclaimer; Don't own**

**Dbztron2 thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina's Pov~<strong>

I Ran through the forest desperate to find him...Daniel.

Why did he run?

Why was he scared?

Why was he scared of THEM?

"Those idiot Representatives probably Did something to him!" I thought angrily "Oh Voltron I swear I'm gonna KILL THEM!"

I kept running through the forest, though it looks like a jungle, Desperate find some sign of Daniel.

Then the most unpredictable thing happened. That Kid, Iggy he fell on top of me, From the SKY! and he had WINGS!

He. Had. WINGS!

Then I heard the sounds of a fight above me and I looked up to see that Max girl and Fang fighting...Was that Daniel? He had WINGS! I MEAN WHAT THE FREAK!

Then Fang fell and Daniel caught him and placed him on the ground in less than a second and was back to fighting Max.

I heard him scream "WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK WE ARE OUR OWN PEPOLE AND WE WON'T BE YOUR LAB KIDS EVER AGAIN!" and he took her down. And as she fell he caught her and I heard him whisper

"But I have to admit very good disguises" He then set her down in the grass as she fell in to unconsciousness. and flew off with A girl with white wings and curly blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it sucks. But let's see YOU try and write a story when the Idea has left you!<strong>

**I'll try to update soon. There's probably going to be two or three more chapters after this.**

**Review?**


	7. The suckiest chappie yet!

**Flock meets force**

**Disclaimer; Me no own Voltron or Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's Pov~<strong>

_'Ouch...'_ Right now that was the only thought running through my mind...

"Man...Where did he learn to fight like that?" I heard Fang say. I snapped my eyes open in disbelief to see that the whole flock had been taken down by Daniel and Ami.

I had to say it. I was depressed right now. Ok, I admit, yes I did laugh when I saw that Larmina girl struggle to get out from under Iggy, But hey!, Anyone would wouldn't they?

I got up off the ground and woke the others up along with Fang. Alright!, Yes I did laugh again when we got Iggy off of Larmina! Give me a break here!

"Ouch" Angel groaned. "That Ami girl sure can punch."

"Your telling me!" Gassy groaned.

"You say Ami punches hard?" said Iggy "Try getting hit by Daniel!"

"WELL TRY GETTING FLATTENED BY A MUTANT!" Larmina screeched. Holy Cow she was angry!

"I per fer the term Bird Kid." Iggy said smirking in Larmina's Direction. I stepped in between those two before ANOTHER fight took place.

"Guys. I'm sad to say this but we are to weak...we need help...-_-...So let's just head back to the force..."

"Fine..." We then flew back to where we left the force with a screaming Larmina in fangs arms...

'He's Drooling...' I thought angrily _'I swear if she kisses him she will die!'_

_'Max.'_ Angel thought to me _'Fang likes YOU, not that Larmina girl.'_

_'I know...-_-...But what is it with him and red heads!'_ I thought back.

_'I don't know, But he LOVES YOU!, not her!' _Angel reassured.

All of a sudden the clearing where we left the force appeared and we landed. It turns out Lance fainted and now was laying on the ground while the others were trying to wake him up...

"Hey guys." I spoke. "We need your help." they turned and Angel used her mind powers to wake up Lance

"Gah..." Lance groaned "What happened?" It was quickly explained to Lance and he fainted again...

"What do you need our help with?" Keith asked

"It's Daniel."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Just tell me in a...**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
